Obsesivos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Luka ama la parte obsesiva de Marinette, aunque todos piensan que es preocupante, para él ella era perfecta. (Luka x Marinette)


_Ladybug No me pertenece._

 **Obsesivos**

Luka conoce a Marinette desde aquel día de música por toda la ciudad, claro que había escuchado leves comentarios de ella gracias a Juleka, pero el verla le hizo comprender que la chica realmente era asombrosa, linda y divertida. No es como si se hubiera enamorado de primera vista, pero Marinette sin duda causo una gran impresión desde el primer momento, no conocía muchas chicas así, ella era única.

Así que cuando Juleka le comenta sobre salir algún lado y sabe que casualmente va Marinette, acepta sin ninguna duda de por medio.

Juleka le dice antes que intente algo, que Marinette está enamorada de Adrien y podría salir herido. Lo entiende perfectamente, pero también le hace entender a su hermana que quien no lo intenta, no gana, así que intenta participar en medio de una competencia que nadie parece comprender.

Le toma tiempo, rayos le toma dos años hacer que la chica comprenda que está enamorado de ella, un amor que creció cada vez más que la conocía.

Si bien son solo amigos, ella admite que tiene emociones por Adrien, pero también él comprende aunque no diga nada, que no le es del todo indiferente. Marinette suele sonrojare a su lado, ponerse tímida y ser algo inocente en algunos de sus aspectos.

Son esos pequeños momentos que le hacen no rendirse.

Y aunque Luka a veces sintió que su corazón estaba por romperse al ver a la chica suspirar por el rubio, no se rinde, porque sabe que la recompensa podría ser enorme.

Es cuando Marinette cumple 17 años, que su recompensa llega en forma de un beso, no rechazado. Marinette y él llevan siendo amigos durante mucho tiempo, él se convierte en su mejor amigo mucho antes que Adrien comprenda que también tiene sentimientos por la chica. Lo cual nunca dejara de agradecer a los cielos por que este fuera tan torpe, claro que es un gran tipo, pero en relaciones románticas no lo es tanto.

Así que cuando ve a Adrien tartamudear frente a Marinette, sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo y juega todas sus cartas.

Y funciona realmente bien.

Ve el rojo en el rostro de la chica, ve su mirada algo confundida pero con brillo, lo que le hace pedirle una oportunidad. Sabe que él es mayor por dos años, pero no le importa lo que piensen los demás, solo quiere saber lo que piensa ella.

Acepta.

Acepta ser novios aunque está en duda sobre sus emociones y él jura hacerle la chica más feliz del mundo. Una parte de él lo siente por Adrien, pero el chico tuvo millones de oportunidades que no aprovecho, él no iba a desaprovechar la única que tenía.

Todos se sorprenden cuando lo anuncian, las felicitaciones más sinceras y felices son de parte de Juleka y de Alya, que siempre estaba consciente de la felicidad de la chica, sus demás amigos confundidos por el cambio de situación, solo se encogen de hombros y lo aceptan como otro más de la manada. El solo Adrien que luce algo perdido, pero que igual sonríe de forma programada aceptando la idea.

Entonces comienza una etapa de su vida.

Marinette es asombrosa, siempre lo supo, así que ya al ser mejores amigos a novios, no cambian muchas cosas. Él sigue abrazándola cuando tiene frio, prestándole su sudadera cuando ella la solicita, jugando video juegos porque su novia es una fanática y aceptando comer en una heladería a una hora de la ciudad, porque ella cita que ahí está el mejor helado de fresa. Ella sigue llevándole comida de sus padres, llegando a todos los conciertos que hace en el café donde trabaja y tejiéndole una gran cantidad de bufandas y ropas de moda, que aunque él dice que no es necesario, ella lo utiliza como su modelo preferido.

Lo que cambian son los besos, los abrazos más largos y la relación con los padres de la chica, quienes lo aceptaron más rápido de lo que pensó. Bueno que el primer día que fue a la casa cuando eran solo amigos, admitiera estar perdidamente enamorado de la chica con ambos, había ayudado más de lo que pensaba.

Todo es maravilloso.

Incluso cuando Marinette entra a una prestigiosa universidad de artes o él comienza a crecer como músico, bastante popular entre la población, ambos siguen saliendo. Tal vez fue bueno no salir desde el inicio, cuando se conocieron fueron tan niños, que aunque ser adolecentes no garantiza la relación, ambos eran suficientemente maduros, para haberla logrado mantener tanto tiempo.

Él amaba a Marinette, esperaba que ella lo amara, sabía que le gustaba y no le era indiferente, pero temía que no fuera suficiente.

Claro que todo eso cambia en cerca del cumpleaños 19 de la chica, después de dos años de relación.

Entro a la panadería siendo recibido por un fuerte abrazo de la madre de la chica, también del padre de esta que no deja que suba hasta que aceptara una nueva receta. Indica que vendrá a ayudarles a limpiar cuando salude a Marinette y puedan todos ir a cenar, como lo tenían programado, los dos niegan que el ayude empujándolo por las escaleras y él suspira. Era su primer día libre después de una gira, por lo cual ellos esperan que pase todo lo posible con Marinette.

Entra por la puertilla de la chica sin tocar, quedando congelado de inmediato y su boca totalmente abierta.

Eso no lo creía.

Marinette está tranquilamente frente el computador, cantando levemente una de sus canciones de Youtube más populares, que le había dedicado a ella. No solo eso, en una pared, donde hace algunos años estaba forrada con fotografías de Adrien, ahora tenía varios de sus poster publicitarios, además de tener otra pared llena de fotografías de ellos y otras de sus amigos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa estúpida al ver sobre la mesa unas revistas de modas con artículos de sus personas.

Entro sin hacer el menor sonido, agradeciendo que la chica no lo hubiera reconocido.

Fue cuando Marinette imitando uno de los pasos del video, dio un giro con la silla del escritorio, que al verlo se paralizo.

—¡LUKA!—chillo asustada antes que la silla cediera al movimiento repentino y cayera de espaldas.

Fue cuando la risa se le escapó de sus labios con júbilo, causando que la vergüenza de Marinette incrementara por mil.

Ella se levantó de forma instantánea diciendo miles de escusas, sobre que eran novios y que no debería ser tan mal tener tantas imágenes de él, todo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rápidamente avanzo el espacio que los separaba, sorprendiendo a la chica cuando la tomo por las mejillas y unió sus labios por primera vez en dos meses. La sintió suspirar antes de ceder a su beso, que rápidamente tomo una fuerte intensidad, que la hizo gemir un poco cuando se separaron momentos después.

Esta parecía aturdida, pero él estaba radiante.

—Te amo Marinette—dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Siempre la había amado, incluso esa parte obsesiva y que otro chico le hubiera preocupado, para él era una sensación de júbilo al saber que lo amaba tanto para hacer eso.

—También te amo Luka—respondió esta con las mejillas sonrojadas y algo avergonzada.

Y como hace un año que ella venia repitiendo lo mismo, una sonrisa algo tonta adorno su usual rostro cool que las chicas solían admirar tanto.

Pero estaba feliz.

Lleno de alegría.

—Debería hacer también un mural en mi departamento—se burló después de unos minutos.

—¡Cálate!—gruño la chica avergonzada cuando bajaban para ayudar a los padres de esta.

Pero él sonrió.

Luka ama la parte obsesiva de Marinette, aunque todos piensan que es preocupante, para él ella era perfecta.

.

Un mes después cuando Marinette visito su departamento, quiso llorar de vergüenza al ver el famoso murar con fotografías de ella en una pared.

Ambos eran unos obsesivos.

 **Fin**

 _Estoy enojada con Adrien, casi dos temporadas y ve a Marinette solo como amigos, en cambio Luka unas cuantas líneas y le dice: asombrosa, increíble y divertida. Es por eso que amo a Luka tanto xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
